Night Stalker
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: ***On hold until further notice***


This just happens to be my first FF9 fic, big surprise right? Man I really hate saying that but, oh well, it is true. ^___^;;;

A/N: Lets just say this fic is way **AU**, and **OOC** because I don't really know the characters that well. I love AU fics anyway and this is going to be way out there. Um, I like Zidane and Dagger so this is going to about them only because those are the characters I'm most familiar with (not really). ::shrugs:: 

One last thing before you read this, I have no clue to the location so lets just say there in a town that has no name and such. Neither of them know each other yet, Dagger isn't a princess, and no one knows about Zidanes' tail.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, don't claim to. This is nothing like the game so it doesn't really matter. But thank you for making the characters that inspire me to use them in my fics. =)

* * *

::Blah:: =Thoughts

"Blah" =Talking

* * *

Night Stalker

Zidane sat alone in his room staring out at the night sky. It was beautiful out, stars shone with immense beauty, each shimmering with there own color and tranquility. He loved that about the stars, each was different and alone out there in the darkness just the same as he. Zidane was alone and it was taking a toll on him now. Sighing heavily, he punched the window sill making the wood split. ::Damn:: Shaking his head, he lifted his hand and inspected it to see what damage he inflicted. Like always there was little to none and that's what bothered him. No matter how much pain and suffering he inflicted upon himself it never last long. He was great full in the beginning, but now...now he didn't know what to think. Taking a deep breath he stared out the window again watching the people below him move about, hands grasping the sill with an angry grip. 

A small breeze hit his face, ruffling his hair, and sending shiver through his whole body. He could feel something was going to happen soon but didn't know what. His tail swayed about in response to the chill in the air. It seemed familiar to the boy and yet it wasn't. ::Arg!! I need to get out of here.:: Zidane tore himself away from the window and quickly pulled on a long, black trench coat and walked out the door slamming it behind him, making the whole place shake. People who lived in the same building as he, just stared at him nervously. Zidane just took there glances in stride. ::Petty humans:: He thought and showed them his own glare. Most of them went about there own business not wanting to get in his way. A few were new around there, so they didn't know that they should probably do the same. 

On that night though he was to deep in thought to do anything about the looks he was getting, which was a relief to most of the residents. Zidane carried an aura of death around him and no one wanted to see that up close, no one went near the boy unless he came up to you first. Each of the buildings tenants starred at the tailed boy as he made his way out of the building. Once he left each let out a breath that they never knew they where holding. In one of the apartments a girl watched in awe as the boy left. She was mesmerized by his looks. She stared in awe as the boy walked right past her. Her eyes were locked on his movements while mentally noting his face for future reference. Not wanting to take her eyes off the handsome figure before her, she had to blink and when she finally did he was gone. ::Man is he cute:: She thought while grinning. 

Finally waking up from her trance she noticed all the hustle and chat around the hallway. The girl looked at them all with concern. ::Wonder what's going on?: She walked up to her new neighbors, with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Hi." She gave a little wave when she finally came up to them.

"Oh hi, your new here aren't you?" One of the neighbors asked raising his hand to shake hers.

"Yeah, just moved into today. I'm Garnet by the way." She shook his hand gently and lady like.

"Where are my manners? I'm Stephen and this is Cara." He said pointing to the girl next to him. who smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you both." Garnet looked at them both with questioning eyes.

"You too, is there something you wanted?" Stephen asked her.

"Well, I was kind of wondering..." She started to blush as her mind drifted back to Zidane.

"I know what your wondering, it's about that guy isn't it." Cara spoke up for her.

"Yeah." Garnet replied softly.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you. He's trouble with a capital T." The man replied angrily while making fists.

"Why do you say that?" Cara and Stephen both looked at each other for a minute at the question before Cara spoke up.

"Stephen, go home I'll talk to you later. Let me talk to her alone." She put her hand on his trying to get him to calm down.

"Alright, Night you two." He smiled a bit and entered his apartment throwing his mail and such to the ground. He wanted to scream, to let the whole place know how he felt about that guy. ::Fucking freak:: He thought while punching the wall. 

"What's wrong with him." Garnet looked at the closed door in question.

"He's just a little touchy, don't mind him. Come on to my apartment and we can talk." Cara pulled on her arm and they headed down the hall.

*~*

Zidane roamed the streets, treading his shoes on the ground making as little noise as possible. He didn't know where he was going he just knew he needed to get away. The night was perfect. So dark and the way the moon highlighted mostly everything was a spectacular sight. Looking about he could see all the happy people moving along in there lives and took little notice in him. His eyes sharpened when he saw two people sitting on a bench kissing and touching each other passionately without concern of where they where or who was watching. ::Lucky bastards:: He thought and quickly moved on after giving them one last look of disgust. ::Why are they all so happy? It doesn't make sense.:: He shook his head and ran into an ally way. Zidane crumbled to the ground with a thud and rubbed his temples vigorously. He was so confused, his tail kept shaking and hitting objects in anger under his coat. The tailed boy just brought his legs to his chest and bowed his head in his arms. He was so alone and hungry but he didn't want to think about that now. No matter how much he wanted to not think about it his stomach growled and his whole body began to spasm.

On the other end of the alley a group of thugs stood and watch him with greed and lust in there eyes. Each carried there own set of weapons, for they did this often and where completely capable in killing a person if they didn't give it up willingly.

"So what do you think boys?" The leader asked flicking his wrist at Zidane.

"Ooo, he looks real good." Another replied while sharpening his blade.

"Real good." One licked his lips.

"All right, lets get him." The man order and they all walked over and cornered him.

Zidane was still sitting there hugging his legs when the other guys showed up. He didn't care his whole body was on fire and he felt like he was going to burst. ::Not again, please No:: He knew what was happening and could do nothing to stop it. His hunger was taking over and he couldn't control himself. The tailed boy knew this day would come again, but he was hoping it wouldn't at least for another week. A sharp pain suddenly engulfed his whole body. His canines started to throb and elongate. ::FUCK WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HURT EVERY TIME?:: He suddenly screamed out, still not noticing the other men.

The thief's just stared at each other and then at the boy on the ground. Shrugging they pushed on him trying to get his attention, but Zidane just sat there. They guys where getting impatient now and sheathing and unsheathing there knives, while twirling there guns.

"Damn what's with this kid?" One asked while loading bullets in his gun.

"No clue, this was suppose to be an easy robbery."

"Just grab the little shit and then we can leave." The leader yelled at them.

Zidane was in so much pain that was pretty much all he could think about. But, as soon as it arrived it disappeared and a hunger like none other was left in it's place. Little by little he could hear the heart beats of the ones around him and he unconsciously licked his lips. He could feel the blood flow and pulse threw their veins, sending him shivers. ::Hmm, maybe this will be my lucky night.:: He thought and started to move a bit.

The thugs where pretty much now on top on him, and about to grab him when Zidane stood up in one swift motion. The others had to jump back so they wouldn't get knocked over. All of them stared evilly at him with different intents in each eyes. The tailed boy looked each of them over, eyes glowing a reddish color in the darkness. ::Only five. This must be my lucky night.:: He moaned and threw his head back, all the blood coursing threw their veins was giving him such a high, and more pleasure than he cared to admit.

The others just stared in wonder when the leader ordered them to get him. Zidane just stood there shaking his finger at them. Before the others could notice he leapt out and sank his fangs deeply into one of the guys neck. The blood flowed freely down his throat and he savored the taste. Without thinking his tail shot out and grabbed another guy around the neck throwing him to the ground smashing his face on the pavement. Some of the others tried to get away but he was to fast. Once he finished with the first body he quickly moved on to the next. His fangs dripped with the crimson liquid he loved and quickly licked them clean. Just by chance one of the would be thief's got away, but Zidane didn't care he had plenty of food right there. 

The alley was in turmoil. Blood and dead bodies covered the ground in pieces. Zidane was having a great time with this feeding. He needed the blood, he wanted the blood and killing dirt that should be killed made it even better, giving him even more adrenaline. Looking around he laughed at the slaughter and then looked at the lone figure gasping for breath, struggling to free himself from his tail. Smiling wickedly he raised the leader up and smacked him.

"Thought you'd get me? Didn't you, you fucking shit?" The man just whimpered in fear.

"WELL???" Zidane punched him in the face making blood flow from his nose and lip. Zidane moved close to the guys face and licked the blood away, closing his eyes as the sheer pleasure of the fear and blood enveloped his being. Opening his eyes again, he smiled to his wide-eyed victim showing his long fangs stained red.

"Yum, you taste the best you know that." He licked his lips and watched in fascination as the man tried to free himself. He just tightened his grip around the mans neck. 

"Uh..Uh...I don't think so. You should have never messed with me." Zidane started to punch, cut, and break the mans bones and flesh. Each time savoring the taste of his much needed nourishment all the while bemused in the mans reactions to his torment. ::This is so much fun:: He thought and continued his rough abuse.

He continued his action for about an hour, braking his fingers one by one, slicing the man with his own blade, stabbing him with various objects just lying on the ground, punching, biting, and setting the poor figure aflame. The man screamed and screamed for help, while Zidane just seemed to rise after each shriek and upgrade his torment even farther lavishing in the guys distress. After each encounter he would take time to lapse up the sweetened liquid that spew from the wounds he invoked sending him into another realm of desire.

Zidane finally getting tired of playing with his food, moved in for the kill. He sank his sharp fangs into the mans neck slowly to make it more painful. The man gasped and screamed out while his pulse and heart beat began to slow. Zidane just let the crimson liquid flow for awhile in his mouth before he swallowed. The man tried with his last ounce of strength to free himself or bribe his way out but the long toothed boy would have none of that. Besides Zidane was ten times as strong as him so he had no chance in hell to flee. Zidane's tail squeezed the man's neck making the blood pour out faster, slowly sucking the liquid trying to savor the taste as if fell down his throat.. He continued this action until the man was devoid of life. Swiftly he dropped the dead weight, smiling at his work Zidane whipped his mouth with his shirt, grinning manically. 

"My best feast in a long time." He smirked and moved his tongue over his teeth removing the last bits and pieces of his actions.

Rubbing his hands together, he grabbed his coat which fell off during the struggle and promptly put it back on. He walked smoothly to the end of the alley way glancing one last time back at the carnage he inflicted there. ::Perfect:: He thought and walked off with his hunger silenced for the moment.

*~*

TBC...

* * *

-I told you it was AU, and a Vamp Zidane I just couldn't resist. =Þ~

-If your wondering who the neighbors where well there my brother and sister. LOL, sorry just needed some names so I used theirs.

-If any of the spelling or grammar are wrong, sorry. Spell-check can't pick up everything, and my proof-reading skills kind of suck.

-I don't know about the title, it's bad but I couldn't think of anything better.

-Thanks for reading and please review 4 me.

* * *


End file.
